Highschool Romance
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Galak,tsundere,tapi manis. Paduan yang membuat Jimin rela menjadi masokis bagi si siswa baru itu" [a MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction ; Jimin x Yoongi/Suga ; BTS ; Ficlet ; BL]


_**A MinYoon/MinGa Fanfiction**_

 _ **Jimin x Yoongi / Suga**_

 _ **BTS ; Ficlet**_

 _ **Romance, (Failed) Humor, OOC**_

 _ **Written by : Kirameku-14, SyubSyubChim, sUcanfly, Sehon-ey**_

 _ **Beta-ed by : Glowrie**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : All casts belong to themselves, this storyline is Ours "MinGa Dudes".. So, don't take anything.**_

 _ **Inspired : RUN!BTS episod 11**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan riang menuju kelasnya, padahal ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berada di sekolah. Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa pagi Jimin terasa lebih indah dan hangat hari ini, tidak, tidak hanya hari ini, lebih tepatnya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Ia selalu datang di pagi hari, karena jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas memang bertugas untuk menyiapkan kelas, serta seluruh hal yang diperlukan kelasnya sebelum pembelajaran dimulai. Dan alasan lainnya adalah karena si siswa baru yang manis, yang pasti sudah tiba terlebih dahulu. Dan selalu duduk berpangku tangan di dekat jendela yang terbuka di pagi hari dengan _earphone_ putih menyumpal kedua organ pendengarannya.

Pun pagi ini si manis tetap melakukan rutinitas yang nyaris di hafal Jimin di luar kepala. Ini sudah tujuh hari sejak kepindahan siswa baru itu, namun Jimin masih belum bisa membuat si manis itu membalas sapaan pagi Jimin yang begitu ceria -kelewat ceria-. Setiap kali Jimin menyapa si manis, si manis itu hanya berlalu meninggalkan Jimin atau bahkan langsung menyumpal telinganya menggunakan _ear_ _phone_ yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku jas seragam sekolahnya. Ah, si manis ini seorang pemuda, ngomong-ngomong. Pemuda manis, bersurai kelam dengan bibir merah jambu bak kelopak sakura di musim semi. Itu sih kata Jimin. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu hal sedetail itu? Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan dari seseorang yang tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari pemuda manis itu setiap kali ada kesempatan?

Berkali-kali Jimin diabaikan, namun itu semua tidak meruntuhkan semangat Jimin. Bahkan sang berandalan kelas, Jeon Jungkook menganugerahinya sebagai masokis sejati berkali-kali. Namun, tentu saja Jimin tidak menyerah. Motto hidupnya adalah, hasil tidak akan menghianati usaha. "Selamat pagi, Yoongi~" lagi, Jimin memulai gombalannya pada si manis, di pagi hari. Ia menarik salah satu kursi di dekat meja si manis Yoongi kearahnya. Mengeliminasi tiap _inchi_ jarak yang ada di antara mereka, menjadikan bahu mereka saling menempel pada akhirnya. Hanya bahu yang menempel, namun Jimin sudah begitu bahagia. Astaga.

Yoongi sendiri berdecak malas. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah, merasa jenuh atas kehadiran jimin di setiap paginya yang cerah. Setidaknya cerah, sebelum Jimin mengganggu dengan gombalan-gombalan tidak mutunya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati dan mulai menyumpal telinganya, mengeraskan _volume_ lagu yang didengarkannya. _'Bisa-bisa aku pindah sekali lagi karena bocah tulang senyum ini_ _,_ ' gerutu Yoongi dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, Jimin tersenyum maklum dengan sikap Yoongi yang lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya. Namun Jimin sudah bertekad, pagi ini dia harus mendengar respon Yoongi. Jadi, dengan kurang ajar, Jimin menarik sebelah _earphone_ pemuda manis itu. "Ah, aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau dengar setiap pagi," ujarnya santai kemudian menyumpalkan sebelah _earphone_ itu ke telinganya.

"YA! Kau bocah kurang ajar!" Yoongi memekik keras, lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin. Hampir bertabrakan karena jarak wajah Jimin dan wajahnya yang begitu dekat. Jimin hanya tersenyum girang karena respon yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. "Ah, suaramu merdu, begitu sesuai dengan wajah manismu."

Umtaian kata yang membuat teman-teman Jimin akan mual dan mengerut jijik, namun mampu membuat Yoongi merona samar karena rayuan pulau kelapa Jimin yang kesekian. "Berisik," dan lagi-lagi -untuk ke sekian kalinya- Yoongi berjalan keluar kelas, mengacuhkan Jimin yang masih tersenyum lima jari.

"Wanginya lembut sekali," gumam Jimin, ketika aroma pinus segar menguar di udara ketika Yoongi melewatinya menghantam indera penciuman Jimin. Sejenak ia terpesona, sebelum kemudian pemuda itu ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan membuntuti Yoongi

"Aku harus menyusulnya!" gumam Jimin sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari kemana Yoongi pergi. Disaat Jimin menangkap siluet Yoongi yang telah berada di ujung koridor, Jimin segera berlari ke depan yoongi dan itu membuat yoongi terkejut..

"Yoongi mau kemana? Aku ikut ya?"

"Pergi sana," usir Yoongi bermaksud meninggalkan pemuda itu. Yoongi kembali mendelik kesal ketika Jimin selalu menghalangi jalannya. Jimin akan ke kanan ketika ia melangkah ke samping kanan, begitupun sebaliknya. Jimin akan ke kiri ketika Yoongi melangkah ke kiri. Hingga Yoongi berdecak kesal. Dengan keras, ditendangnya tulang kering Jimin, sembari berteriak tepat di depan wajah pemuda yang kesakitan itu. "Jangan ganggu aku, bodoh!"

Jimin memegang dadanya dan meringis sakit sepeninggal Yoongi. "Kenapa yang sakit justru disini, ya? Apa karena pujaan hatiku mengusirku pergi sehingga disini yang terasa nyeri?" dan Jimin menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Yoongi mengernyit sebal, "Hati itu di bagian kiri, di bawah tulang diafragma bukan di dada, di dekat dada itu jantung."

Kelopak mata Jimin melebar sejenak, kemudian ia mulai tersenyum menggoda. "Ah, ternyata Yoongiku tidak hanya manis, namun juga pintar sekali," ujarnya tak lupa dengan binar kagum pada tatapannya. Membuat alis Yoongi berkerut dan perasaan mual mendadak menghampirinya.

"Dasar aneh," sahut Yoongi yang kini memanjangkan langkahnya menjauh. Meninggalkan Jimin yang kali ini memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Yoongi kembali.

Jimin tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum berteriak gemas. "Akhirnya, astagaaaaaaaaa responnya manis sekali, sih. Min Yoongi ku manis sekali."

.

.

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

.

.

Yoongi mendesah jengah, pada akhirnya ia lelah menanggapi jimin yg tak menyerah. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika jimin menempelinya bak ingus di dalam hidung. Jika biasanya ia menendang tulang kering atau menampar jimin atau melemparnya dengan ensiklopedia, maka kali ini Yoongi hanya diam, dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_ seperti biasa.

Yoongi menaiki tangga menuju ke arah atap sekolah. Tempat paling sepi di sekolahnya yang secara langsung menjadi tempat paling cocok untuk makhluk tak terlalu menyukai keramaian seperti dirinya. Ia mendorong pintu atap, kemudian berjalan ke salah satu sudutnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di sana, kemudian memejamkan mata. Semilir angin memainkan surai kelamnya yang menutupi kening.

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, beberapa hari ini, ia tak melihat Jimin dimanapun, entah kemana manusia aneh itu. Mengapa ia merasa sedikit kesepian? Sial Min Yoongi, mengapa kau harus kesepian tanpa pemuda Park itu, jika kau yang setiap saat mengusirnya? Apa pengaruh seorang Park Jimin benar-benar besar sampai Yoongi merasa begitu kesepian tanpa suara menyebalkan Jimin di sekitarnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia tak benci-benci _amat_ mendengar celotehan Jimin. Jika saja, Jimin tahu, terkadang ia sengaja mematikan musiknya hanya untuk mendengarkan celotehan Jmin, tanpa melepas _earphone_ di telinganya, tentu saja.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas panjang, namun entah bagaimana, sesaat setelah Yoongi membuka matanya, Jimin telah berada di hadapannya dengan senyuman cerianya yang biasa ia ulaskan untuk Yoongi. "Hai Yoongi?"

"J-Jimin?" Yoongi terkesiap sejenak.

"Kau kesepian ya, tanpa aku?"

"T-tidak, siapa bilang?" Yoongi memalingkan muka, menolak menatap wajah Jimin. Jemari Jimin melingkupi pipi putih Yoongi, tatapan teduh itu, entah mengapa menggelitik sisi membosankan di dalam kehidupan Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah aku katakan jangan mengikutiku?" suara ketus itu kembali keluar, meskipun suaranya menjadi gugup.

"Yoongi tahu tidak? Aku adalah manusia paling beruntung, karena aku bisa merengkuh keindahan di hadapanku, maaf ya, selalu mengikuti Yoongi. Aku terlalu suka pada Yoongi, sampai tidak tahan," kelopak mata Yoongi melebar ketika Jimin memamerkan senyuman miliknya. Sebelum kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkan Yoongi untuk kembali ke kelas dengan meninggalkan bekas hangat di tempat Jimin mendaratkan tangannya. Melewatkan pemandangan paling manis yang pernah Yoongi tampilkan seminggu ini. Wajah pucat itu bersemu pekat.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi padaku," Yoongi mendengus, beberapa detik kemudian ia segera berdiri, kemudian berlari ke arah Jimin yang hendak mencapai pintu. "Yah Park Jimin!" Jimin membalikkan badannya dan cukup terkejut mendengar teriakkan Yoongi.

"Ya?" tanyanya. Kedua lengan Yoongi itu meraih kerah jas Jimin sebelum menubruk tubuh pemuda itu dan ketika kepala mungil itu mendongak ke arah Jimin, Jimin terbelalak akan tindakan Yoongi. "A-pa yang...?" dan ucapan Jimin terhenti saat bibir mungil merah muda Yoongi mendarat di bibir penuh miliknya.

.

.

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

.

.

Mereka terduduk berdampingan di sana. Wajah Yoongi masih memerah hingga telinga, sementara Jimin mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. Jemari mereka yang bertaut berada di antara mereka. Sementara, earphone Yoongi kini menyumpal masing-masing satu telinga mereka. Jimin berdeham sejenak, "Ehm, Yoongi?"

"Y-ya, Jimin _ie_?" astaga, Yoongi yang malu-malu benar-benar semanis gulali.

"Boleh tidak aku mengganti lirik Chyper 4 ini?" ujarnya. Jantung Jimin masih berdebar kencang karena ciuman polos Yoongi. Tolong selamatkan hati Jimin.

Yoongi menyergit bingung, dahinya berkerut lucu. "Mengapa harus begitu? Enak saja ingin mengganti lirik lagu favoritku."

"Karena liriknya tidak cocok untukku."

"Bagian mana?" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin.

" _Y_ _ou should love yourself_ _,_ harusnya tidak begitu," ujar Jimin yang kini membalas tatapan Yoongi.

"Lalu?"

"Seharusnya, You Should love Min Yoongi, karena aku kan hanya mencintai Yoongi saja."

"...mati sana, Jim," Yoongi yang malu lagi-lagi berteriak di depan wajah Jimin. Selamatkan telinga Jimin agar tidak tuli, Tuhan.

"Ini sudah mati kok. Bukannya ini surga? Buktinya aku sedang melihat bidadari di hadapanku." Astaga, tolong sumpal mulut Jimin dengan sesuatu. Selamatkan wajah Yoongi yang kini bak buah tomat segar itu.

.

.

 _ **Kkeut~**_

 _ **Akhirnya selesaaaaaiiii….**_

 _ **Jadi bagaimana? Sudah bisa move on dari Yoon Ji yang imut imut tsundere? Hehehe**_

 _ **Sudah siap dengan comeback BTS?**_

 _ **Sudah siap review, setelah ini?**_

 _ **Hehehehehehe…**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya..**_

 _ **Maaf jika ada typos, karena typos adalah bagian seni /alibi/ #dirajamwargagrup**_

 _ **#LetsSpreadMinGaLoves #TeamTopJimin #TeamBottomYoongi**_

 ** _HUAAAAA SAYA SALAH KETIK.. MAAFKAN KARENA INI FATAL SEKALI.. SUDAH SAYA EDIT.. TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG MEMBERITAHU SAYA.. T^T_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_


End file.
